Disappointed
by Joaquin Razeblade
Summary: It has been one year since the world regeneration. Lloyd misses his fellows. Especially Raine.Will love win? Or may Zelos have something to say?Oneshot Llaine.First fanfic so....


**Joaquin Razeblade:This is my first fan fic so...i hope you like it!**

**Sheena:WHY the HELL do i have to do this job?**

**Joaquin Razeblade:Because i made this story**

**Sheena:Shows Finger**

**Joaquin Razeblade:You'll get ALL the Chinese food i've ordered.**

**Sheena:YAY! DEAL!**

**Joaquin Razeblade:But I'LL get the Italian food.**

**Joaquin Razeblade:k?**

**Sheena:Deal! I will do as you say! Joaquin Razeblade owns nothing of Tales of Symphonia wich belongs to Namco.**

**Chapter one.**

**Love Letters**

It is one year since world regeneration and Lloyd missed his fellows.

Especially Raine.

He wanted to send her a letter.

But he didn't want to say that he loved her directly.

So he wrote it in a special way.

Raine was lonely.

So when she got the letter.

She taught:''Screw you Zelos!''

When she saw that the letter was from Lloyd she taught:

''He still remeber me! He is as kind as he was before too.''

In the letter it stood:

_It has been one year since world regeneration._

_Looks like you're lonely. Do you really _

_Own the house out in the wild? _

_Vampire books where there i've heard. _

_Empire of vampires. Facinating. _

_You must be interested in that kind _

_Of stuff. You love books more than me . _

_Under the kind teacher you've been you _

_like books more than anything. _

_I miss you and the rest much. _

_Love Lloyd. _

She didn't understand what what he meant with that letter

So she sent him a letter back:

_What did you mean with vampire _

_books and the house out in the wild?_

_I miss you too Lloyd._

_I've been lonely for a while._

_Come visit me soon._

_Love Raine._

When he saw the letter that she sent him.

He was disappointed.

He taught that a woman with her brain

should be able to understand the secret

in the letter.

So he sent a new letter:

_**I**t has been one year since world regeneration._

_**L**ooks like you're lonely. Do you really _

_**O**wn the house out in the wild? _

_**V**ampire books where there i've heard. _

_**E**mpire of vampires. Facinating. _

_**Y**ou must be interested in that kind _

_**O**f stuff. You love books more than me . _

_**U**nder the kind teacher you've been you _

_like books more than anything. _

_I miss you and the rest much. _

_Love Lloyd._

This time she understood clearly.

She was loved by Lloyd.

At the moment she couldn't return that feeling.

She felt guilt.

She taught that Lloyd's heart was broken by now.

The next letter Lloyd sent was like this:

_I miss you so much._

_I could crossed death to meet you._

_So i've decided to ask you for something._

_Would you go with me on the _

_next cats consert in altamira?_

_I love you._

_Love Lloyd_

When she opened the letter she blushed.

I'm starting to like that kind swordsman.

So she sent him a letter back where it stood:

_I'd love to go with you on the consert._

_Long time no see you know._

_Love Raine_

Lloyd was overhelmed.

He begun drink right away!

When they met in Altamira Lloyd said:''You look beutiful

as always''.

She blushed.

When the concert started Raine was leaning

her head on Lloyd's shoulder.

When they got home at Lloyd's new house in Meltokio

she said:''Where did you get the money to buy this?

Then Lloyd replied:''I've worked for a long time you know.

Then finally i had money to buy this.''

She slept over at Lloyd's house that night.

''Where's my room?'' Raine asked.

''To the left of you.''

There was a sign on the door where it stood:

''Raine's room.''

She walked in.

She saw a bed.

It was the best quality in Meltokio.

In the room there was wardrobe, a library

and all the other things that Raine liked.

When she fell asleep someone entered her room.

The person who entered the room was a man.

She taught it was Lloyd.

He lay down in the bed.

He took Raine on her butt.

Raine didn't expect this to happen.

So she did something like that back.

They was active all night long.

Two weeks later she said to Lloyd:

''I think i'm pregnant.''

Lloyd was suprised.

Then he said:

''Hoe did that happen?''

Raine replied:

''Don't you remember two weeks ago?

First time i slept over here.''

Lloyd said:

''Oh! I understand. I sat downstairs and

drank booze that night.

What that happened afterwards i do not know.''

They where happy of course.

Raine was pregnant.

She wanted too eat as normal but Lloyd said:

''Eat healthy now, if you care of the kid.''

''I WANT MY BOOZE!''

Raine said.

She tried many times to flee from the health senter(Lloyd's house)

She wanted bacon and booze.

When she was feeling she was ready she couldn't even stand.

Bacon and booze was her fuel:P

When it was over, Lloyd took a look at the kid.

It looked like Zelos.

Not Raine nor Lloyd, but Zelos.

Lloyd was about to leave when Raine said:

''Don't leave, i love you!''

''Does it really matter?''Lloyd replied.

And he left.

**Joaquin razeblade:I know i'm really bad at writing english stories,**

**but i'm from Norway and we are REALLY REALLY lousy in english!**

**I know the story was boring and kinda stupid,**

**and you DON'T need to even MENTION it.**

**Joaquin Razeblade: YUM YUM! Italian food!**

**Sheena:Where's my Chinese food?**

**Joaquin Razeblade: I said you'd get alle the Chinese food i've ORDERED!**

**Sheena:''Pyre Seal!''**

**Joaquin Razeblade:''Guardian!''**

**Joaquin Razeblade:Don't even try.**

**Joaquin Razeblade:Now? How was it? Please review.**


End file.
